


Once Upon a Foggy Morning

by eajwrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Day6 - Freeform, Jae - Freeform, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, briankang, kangbrian, kangyounghyun, park jaehyung - Freeform, parkian, parkjaehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/eajwrites
Summary: Brian had always been a bit of a badass bitch since forever but no one knows how much of a softy he actually is. Now he is already a respected designer in his field of work but since he is Brian, he is still a bit of a bitch.Now comes a lanky man from the HR department who may or may not be his actual opposite. And the said guy goes by the name Jae.A story of a two not-very-adult adults.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Brian raised his head and looked at the girl in front of him. “Did you finish the revisions?”

The girl who was slumped on her chair just a moment ago straightened up. Seeming busy, she did not take her eyes off her monitor and replied, “Sir this is really difficult. I don’t think I can do this.” 

He looked at her blue screen, rather amazed at how she was able to stare at it for hours without doing anything productive.

She continued, “I think that if I removed the model, the drawing will become a mess.” Her tone didn’t falter one bit.

Brian let his pen rest on top of the paper that he was checking, afraid that if he holds anything right now, he would eventually throw it at someone later. He had instructed the revision the first thing on that morning and now it was almost three already. As calmly as he could, he continued, “So you spent the entire morning just thinking about how this could go wrong? Well I am sorry if my instruction was vague but at the very least you could have told me about your concerns hours ago. Am I right?”

This time she faced him. “I am sorry sir. But I wanted to think and try to do it on my own so I didn’t consult you.”

Brian smiled but his eyes remained razor sharp. “Okay I understand. That’s also good but I have already told you that this is urgent.”

“It is just so difficult sir. Missing views will really appear on the drawing. I think I can’t do this today.”

“Never mind that. Just delete the model that I want you to delete. That’s all I want you to do.”

“But sir,” the girl started, annoyance is already evident on her voice, “as I have said, the drawing will be broken. I don’t think you understand me.”

That was the last straw. Brian didn’t bother to fake a smile anymore. “I told you to delete it. So just delete it because I don’t need it.”

“But sir—

“Delete. Can’t you understand?” This time Brian’s voice could be heard in the whole office. “Delete. Remove. Erase. Eradicate. Obliterate. It is a very simple instruction so why are you making it so difficult? Delete the model. I did not tell you to solve whatever problem that will arise later in the drawing because I know that you are not yet capable of that. So just delete the damned model now will you?!”

The girl’s cheek flushed as she mumbled something under her breath before going straight to the lavatory.

Brian was aware of the judging eyes gathered on him but he couldn’t care less. His own heart was palpitating from the surge of blood pressure as he shuffled his fingers on his keyboard. There’s just no way that the girl will get back to work soon so he might as well just get it done himself.  
…

It was already ten in the evening and Brian could tell how stressed his eyes were already by the sound they make when he blinks. He should see an eye doctor soon. Working non-stop for fourteen hours is already showing its effects. 

He stretched his neck and straightened his back as he skimmed over his unread emails for the last time. Upon seeing that none of them raised a red flag, he exited and shut his computer down. There were still some people left working so after he bid them good night, he left.

The lights in the stair’s upper landing automatically illuminated as he stepped outside of the design office. And he hated it. The light somehow magically amplifies the stress to spread all throughout his body. That, and the fact that he may be suffering from photophobia, making him a self-proclaimed vampire; the reason why the brightness of his computer and phone were forever set to zero. 

He started to descend the stairs while busy sending hates to the light that invaded his eyes when he heard his name.

“Brian!”

He turned over his shoulder and found a tall guy brisk walking towards him. It was Park Jaehyung from the HR department. Brian has nothing to do with the guy as they only exchange polite greetings in the hallway or talk about work when it is necessary so he’s somewhat surprised that he shouted his name just now like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Still, he worked on a smile. “Hey.”

Jae finally caught up to him. “Wanna grab some food with me? I know a good place,” the guy chirped.

Brian was about to politely decline when his stomach betrayed him. Apparently, it was not a very good idea to skip breakfast and lunch.

Jae chuckled. “I’m taking that as a yes then.”

“S-sure.”

“Are you driving?” 

“No. I’m taking the train so I’m afraid that if I go with you we can’t go too far from the station.” Brian couldn’t help but feel a bit of self-depreciation when it comes to driving. Because at the age of twenty-five, he still doesn’t have his driver’s license despite taking the test a few times already.

“No problem. I will give you a ride.”

Brian must have just imagined it when he heard a hint of mockery from Jae’s reply. That or he’s just tired and bitter.  
…

When they reached the place, it was not what Brian has expected. He figured out that they would go to a family diner and not to a pub. It was Friday and the place was bustling with people in cheap suits smelling like booze already. He looked at Jae with a face shouting for an explanation.

But instead of backing away, Jae grinned. “I guarantee the quality of food and beer here so don’t you worry about it too much okay?”


	2. Blame It on the Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who do you usually put the blame on?

“Are my words ugly?” Brian squinted at the man in front of him after staring at his almost empty glass of beer. He and Jae were sitting at a quiet corner, away from the other customers. The food had been indeed great. He was surprised that they even served his favorites. And he was on his fifth glass too.

Jae answered, “No. Why?”

Brian downed his glass and asked for another one before he started explaining, “There’s this subordinate that I lectured earlier in front of everyone. And she cried. Maybe.”

“What did you say to her exactly?” Jae prompted for the other to say more.

“Maybe I lowkey told her that she’s incompetent and that she’s wasting my time?” he exhaled.

To this, Jae raised his brows. “Woah that’s strong. What made you say those words though? I bet you had your reasons.”

“Well to be honest, I don’t think that she deserved to be scolded like that. I should have tried to find more suitable words. It’s just that, I was so stressed out and there she was, doing almost nothing. I got irked.” Brian shook his head. “I don’t think I’m fit to be the leader of our team.”

“Come on don’t say that.” Jae rested his elbows on top of the table and leaned closer, as if stressing out what he was about to say next. “You are a great person. Everyone has their bad days where they might say something they don’t really mean.”

Brian felt his ears heat up at the earnest compliment. “Ah ,sorry for bringing up this kind of topic. I mean, I’m not usually like this.”

“Don’t sweat it. With me, we can talk about anything anytime.” Jae smiled and leaned back on his chair.

It was the first time that Brian had a good view of Jaehyung’s face. So under the excuse of alcohol intoxication and poor lighting, he stared at him as he wondered why the guy was so easy to talk to. They had just literally started to ‘talk’ to each other hours ago and there he was, already pouring his heart out to him. Was it because he has beans for his eyes? Was it because of his cute pointy nose? Or was it because he had really soft looking lips? 

Jae’s face muscles moved and in a split of a second, his silken lips stretched into a wide grin displaying his whole set of whites. His bean like eyes seemed to be non-existent as they drowned into those ripples that formed around them. This woke Brian up from his thoughts. “Why are you grinning like that?” he scolded.

And then instead of teeth, all he could see now was the roof of Jae’s mouth as he started laughing uncontrollably, his entire body rocking back and forth.

That was it. Brian stared once more.

He finally realized the reason.

Jae radiated warmth. His laughter. The way he speaks with confidence and sincerity. And how he could approach every kind of person, even as cold and bad tempered as him. 

After a while, Jae finally calmed down. “You were glowering at me like I stole your bread or something and believe me, your face was hilarious.” He laughed a bit more before asking, “So, did you find something on my face that needs to be thoroughly investigated?”

Brian pursed his lips. How could he tell him that he was actually criticizing him? “Nah. I was just testing if you can see me clearly without your glasses or not.” Jae always had his glasses on but he wasn’t wearing them anymore when they entered the pub. With this kind of excuse, Brian could pass as a pro liar if lying was a profession.

“Ah that? I was just wearing them to look cool,” he grinned again and rummaged his bag. When he raised his head, he was already wearing his eye glasses. “See? I look more handsome with this on. Don’t you agree?” His right thumb and index finger held the rim of his eye glasses as if adjusting them while his left hand stroked his hair into a pose.

Brian laughed. He let out a genuine laughter for the first time in a god-knows-how-long while. 

Jae held his chest and crunched up his nose, trying his best to act hurt. “How can you be so mean? How can you laugh at my handsome face like that?”

Wiping his happy tears away, Brian gasped for a lungful of air before answering. “It isn’t like that at all. I just wanted to laugh at you.” Brian honestly had no idea why he laughed so hard at that either. Maybe because he was already getting tipsy. Yes. That. He can just blame it all on the alcohol anyway.

_If making you laugh was as easy as seeing me act silly in my glasses, I would even wear them in shower._


	3. Picked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you blamed your morning self before?

When Brian stepped out of the design building, he instinctively hugged himself as he shivered at the sudden gust of cold wind that hit his face. 

The night gets colder and colder as December approached. Hands in his pocket, he braved and continued to tread the hard pavement towards the main gate. He still has a fifteen minute walk to the train station left so he must not falter from the get go.

Not a single soul could be seen inside the company premises on that particular night as everybody else has already gone home. Brian glanced at the clock pole erected near the main gate which was still a bit far so he couldn’t make sense of the time but he could see the big digital display of the temperature just below it. It read 3°C. No wonder why his light gray long coat could not withstand the cold. Its fabric wasn’t designed for early winter nights. Maybe days but most definitely not nights. 

He continued to move forward as he blamed his morning self for being lazy. He shook his head. Against better judgment, he chose not to wear his winter clothes despite knowing that it will become icy cold later on just because they were a bit heavier.

Finally, he reached the last turn towards the gates. 

Brian’s eyes widened when he realized how late it was. Earlier he didn’t even as much glanced at the time when he went out of the office because of how tired he was feeling after completing his project presentation materials. 

He looked at the clock pole again. This time he was already at a reasonable distance. 12:08. He couldn’t be this late right? Their gates automatically close at twelve midnight. As much as he hated it, he took out his left hand from his pocket to check the time on his wristwatch. 12:08. He inwardly cursed. He wasn’t seeing things. The gate has really closed in on him.

He sprinted the remaining distance to the solid metal barricade hoping that it wasn’t yet fully locked but when he tried; it wouldn’t budge a millimeter anymore. He ran down his palms on his face in frustration. “Fuck.” He cursed his luck. Even the lights on the guard house are off.

He wanted to cry. 

Now he has two options: one, wait for the guard on duty to come back but freeze to death because only God knows when the guards will decide to do that as their duty was to patrol the entire company grounds instead of manning the heavily shut gate; two, go back inside the office and wait until the guards can find him but the chances are nigh to nil because the guard have already checked in there earlier and Brian has clearly told him that he will go home at eleven. So option two is actually him sleeping in in the conference room and then work on that day with the same set of clothes without showering. 

There’s actually an option three. He could make a call on someone who can save him from the crisis. Someone that knows the latest pass code of the gate. But there are only a handful of people that has access on that information. With slightly trembling hands, he fished his phone from his hand bag and scrolled through his contacts. He stopped when a certain name caught his eyes. Park Jaehyung. 

It has already been two weeks since the time when they went out to eat and drink together and somehow, they managed to exchange their contact information although after that, everything went back to normal. They would only exchange polite greetings in the hallway and no more than that.

The guy might or might not know the pass code but it won’t hurt to try. Plus he looks like someone who will eventually forgive you even if you disturb his sleep; according to Brian’s judgment anyway.

He hovered his numb thumb in front of the screen for a bit before he decided to press call. His breath created puffs of smoke as he waited for the call to be connected. On the third ring, a hoarse yet obviously awake voice greeted him, “Hey Brian. What’s up? Did you get home already?”

Brian was a bit baffled at the question but it didn’t matter so he proceeded with his intention. “Uhh...actually, not yet. Do you happen to know the pass code of the main gate? I umm…I’m actually locked here inside and I wonder if you can help me?” he bit his ice cold lower lip while praying for Jae’s positive answer.

There was a pause.

“Give me five minutes. I’ll be there.”

And the call ended.

Brian stared at his phone. Did he hear that right? Somehow he really doubts his senses on that day. Five minutes? He shrugged. Well, he better believe it or he’ll be sleeping on the chairs tonight. 

He looked around to find a spot where he can hide from the harassment of the cold wind and the corner of the guard house looked lovely so he settled there.

The five minutes didn’t even make five because not long after Brian had leaned on the cold wall with his head bent forward and eyes shut, he felt something warm and soft gently wrapping around his neck. 

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a chest occupying his entire vision. 

“Let’s go,” said the owner of the chest and Brian was dragged by his wrist towards the waiting black Hyundai Elantra just outside the gate. 

Jae opened the door to the passenger’s seat and only let go of Brian when the younger has finally sat. He then rounded the car and occupied the driver’s seat.

“Do you know how terrible you look right now?”

Brian turned to look at Jae. “I think—

He didn’t get to finish what he was about to say when Jae’s fresh-from-the-gloves hands landed on his face, cupping them. “Brian Kang,” Jae started. His face, despite being partially covered by the shadows of the night, still radiated warmth; and his voice hinted affection despite the seriousness. “You are freezing. And the dark circles on your eyes get bigger by day. And although your cheeks are as prominent as ever, your face is getting thinner. Do you even eat properly?” 

Brian blinked twice then stared back at him. Was he his mother or something? Although he doesn’t mind the warm hands on his face, the amount of the insult that he received was massive. “Look Jae. Thank you for coming but I don’t think I deserve your insults when you’re not even my mom.”

The older let go of him with a sigh. He pursed his lips, “I’m sorry if that sounded insulting. I’m really sorry.”

Brian shook his head and panicked when he saw the older’s dejected face. “It’s okay. You didn’t offend me. Not at all.” He raised the end of the scarf that hung on his neck to change the topic. “Umm…thanks for this. I will wash it before returning to you.”

Jae’s face lighted up. “Sure but first things first, I doubt if there’s any decent places to eat right now so let’s head back to my flat. I want you to finish my leftovers.” He declared with a grin before stepping on the gas.


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive all grammatical errors and typos because i'm drunk writing now. i'm seriously tipsy.

“How did you manage to get to the company in under five minutes by the way?” Brian asked the man sitting beside him before he unloaded a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his mouth. He just had his dinner and now he’s having his dessert.

Jae was looking at him but didn’t say a word. He just kept staring at him which made Brian feel somewhat conscious.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked as he ran his fingers around his lips just in case.

Finally awake from his daydreaming, Jae cleared his throat and sheepishly smiled to hide his embarrassment. “Sorry I didn’t quite catch that. What were you saying again?”

The truth was, he was watching the Brian enjoying his treat when he noticed that drops of white viscous liquid has managed to fly towards his exposed neck. Jae couldn’t help but temporarily give in to his manly thoughts.

“I said, how did you manage to get to me in less than five minutes when your flat is actually quite far?”

“Ah that? I just happened to be nearby. By the way, trains stop after midnight right?” Jae asked, expertly changing the topic.

Brian’s eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets upon the mention of trains. His spoon suspended in midair.

Jae had to bite the inside walls of his mouth just to contain his laughter.

As a matter of fact, Jae got worried when he saw that the lights of the design building around the area of Brian’s team were still lit when he went out at around ten thirty so he decided to stay at a nearby coffee shop just in case. And he was right. The guy really had lost his sense of time. 

It had been over a month now since he saw the younger fast asleep on a local train from work.

At first, Jae wasn’t in a very good mood because he hates trains. And the number one factor for that is its strange smell. He was busy holding his breathe when he noticed Brian standing near the door holding on to a pole for his dear life with eyes closed. Was he offering a prayer or something?

At that time, Jae momentarily forgot about the stinking cushions of the seats as he focused his attention on the familiar face. 

He knew Brian of course. Because who wouldn’t? The man singlehandedly designed a whole fucking truck despite having just three years of working experience. Jae doesn’t know shit about designing but that makes it all more awesome. It was the talk of the entire company. Not long after that feat, Brian became the youngest leader in the design department’s history. In design, old sly foxes dominated the jungle and they would feed on you any time of the day in a single heartbeat. But it seems that the young engineer fitted in there pretty well. 

Jae swung both ways ever since but in the past; Brian didn’t make it on his list despite his good looks. So far he had only dated men twice but they were all the type that would make you want to pamper and take care all the time. And based on Jae’s obviously shallow observation, Brian was the exact opposite of that. The younger is pretty much capable of doing anything by himself. He exuded a very tough and sharp aura wherever he went. Strong, independent and his cold facial expression shouts that he doesn’t give a fuck about what you think of him. But on that fateful moment, none of those characteristics were visible. 

The strands of Brian’s hair were sticking out in all directions as he bobbed his head up and down in sync with the rhythm of the train. Some of them were even stuck on his forehead. His usually broad and proud shoulders were reduced as his back slouched towards the pole that he was holding on and it made him look smaller than he actually was. 

A drunk man that just got on the train pulled Jae out of his thoughts. He immediately offered his seat to him and occupied the standing space next to Brian. It wasn’t because he thought that the man needed the seat. He was worried that Brian’s peaceful sleep would be disturbed. 

Up close, Brian looked delicate. And vulnerable. Almost fragile. His exposed pale neck had pinkish spots peeking just around the base where the collar of his polo shirt would rub his skin. The fabric around there must have irritated his skin but he doesn’t seem to be aware of it. Unfortunately for Jae, his stop came first so he didn’t get the chance to see him wake up.

In the company, Jae started to notice Brian not as another co-worker but as an individual. He would always check the lightings at Brian’s working area to see if he was still there. And when he actually saw him going home last week, he didn’t waste the golden opportunity. He had to know him better. And he was glad that he did that. He learned firsthand about Brian’s insecurities. Because of that dinner, he had been a little closer to his crush. Yes. What else would you call that feeling wherein you want to see someone all the time? That weird image of their sleeping face popping inside of your head from time to time? And that strong feeling of wanting to see their smile and if possible be the cause of it? Only fools wouldn’t recognize what those feelings are. He might be stupid but never a fool.

But for the past two weeks, thanks to the hiring activities, he never had the opportunity to talk to him. He barely saw his face because apparently, the man was also buried in his work. Judging by his terrible face, he had been sleeping less than three hours every day and had not eaten a single decent meal for the entire week. Jae somehow figured out that Brian is a hardworking person but he never imagined that it would be to this extent. Then Jae made a conclusion; Brian is not independent but just stubborn. He’s strong yet vulnerable. And it’s not that he doesn’t care, he just had a hard time of showing it.

And the current expression on his face looked very cute Jae wanted to squish his cheeks right there and then.

“I completely forgot!” Brian exclaimed after he recovered from the shock. He looked at his watch. It was already thirty minutes past one in the morning. What was he doing eating ice cream in someone else’s kitchen at the wee hours of the night? “I’m so sorry. I ended up disturbing you. I have to go now. Really thank you.”

He was about to stand up when the older, for the second time on that night, grabbed his wrist.

“Please stay.”


	5. Chapter 5

Brian raised his brows and displayed an awkward smile. "Umm...thank you for the offer but, I am not ready."

Jae's mind went to the gutters upon hearing the 'I am not ready' bit but he still managed to come up with a decent reply on time. "If you're worried about clothes I can lend you some." He scanned Brian for a moment and said, "I think we're almost of the same height and frame."

The younger hesitated but gave up and let out a sigh. It was late already and it isn't like someone is waiting for him to come home. "I am really sorry for inconveniencing you like this. I will definitely repay you next time so, can I take your offer?"

Jae grinned. "Great. Sure." He finally let go of his wrist. "I need to prepare your bath and bed so please busy yourself with something."

After preparing everything, Jae went back.

In the living, he found the television screen showing a young pretty girl holding a pink frying pan while saying stuff on how your morning would never go wrong again.

On the couch, Brian was sitting with his face pressed against the soft cushion and his arms crossed on his chest. Fast asleep.

Jae couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle when he heard him mumble something incomprehensible. He patted his shoulder lightly. "Brian. You'll gonna end up having a stiffed neck tomorrow."

When Brian didn't respond, he tried again. "Quick shower Mr. Kang."

Brian cracked an eye open. "It's too early," he answered in a hoarse sloppy voice.

Jae brought his palm over his mouth to contain his dangerously 'almost' erupting burst of laughter.

After shedding a couple of imaginary tears, he tapped the younger's cheek. "Wash your face at the very least."

Brian bolted upright which made Jae lean backwards. "I'm sorry. I-I will wash my face." His ears and cheeks a shade of pink upon realizing that he was not at home and Jae wasn't his mother.

Jae watched Brian disappear into the bathroom. He shook his head. He was still trying to hold his laughter when he heard a sudden cry of pain followed by a loud gasp. He immediately ran to check what had happened.

He found Brian on the sink holding the toothbrush Jae had prepared earlier. 

"What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" Jae asked when he saw his pained reflection on the mirror.

"I think I busted my lips," Brian replied but it was obvious that he was being careful not to move his lips much. The paste foam around the corners of his mouth hinted some colors of fresh blood.

Jae extended his arms inside the cupboards just above Brian's head. He took out a first-aid box. "Please rinse off the foam now."

Brian followed as instructed then stood there motionless as he watched Jae take out some bottles and cotton from the box. Earlier, he was still half asleep when he brushed his teeth and sometime through doing it, he lost consciousness. The toothbrush struck the corners of his mouth somehow causing it to bleed and now he's fully awake.

"Uhh... it's not that painful. Just a band-aid will do I guess." Brian got worried when he saw some more ointments in Jae's hands.

Too late. 

"Face me." 

He did as he was told.

Jae held his chin up and inspected the cut. "Looks pretty bad to me though."

Brian felt a warm breath fanning his lips as the older slowly blew some air on the cut to relieve the pain for a bit. "I'm sorry. Can I treat it now? It won't be that painful I promise."

He nodded and a minute or so later, a gauze was already plastered on the right corner of his lips.

Brian didn't feel any pain at all. For his senses were focused on the man in front of him. He noticed how Jae would bite his lower lip as he concentrated on dabbing the cotton on his wound. And his fingers. His fingers were beautiful. Long, slender and delicate. Jae was so gentle that his touches felt like soft feathers on Brian's skin. And it was the last thought on the younger's mind before sleep took over him again. Only this time, he was properly lying on a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's personal struggle

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know writing could be this awkward. lol. i'm suffering but my love for parkian is overflowing so who cares? //


End file.
